I've Got You Under My Skin
"I've Got You Under My Skin" ("Te Llevo Dentro de Mí") es el episodio número 12.1 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Tras oír el sonido de su despertador, Giggles se despierta, apaga el despertador y se levanta de la cama. Se da cuenta que está nevando y emocionada, corre inmediatamente hacia afuera para jugar. Hace un ángel de nieve. De repente una ráfaga de viento sopla y la hace temblar. Y para su mala suerte, la puerta de su casa se cierra. Como Giggles olvidó las llaves adentro, trata de abrir por la fuerza, pero el pomo de la puerta se rompe, haciendo que tropiece hacia atrás. Se desliza en un camino de hielo y se golpea en la cabeza contra el buzón, perdiendo la conciencia. Un poco más tarde, Sniffles y Lumpy (con un raspado) van a la puerta de Giggles para una visita. Ven a Giggles en la nieve y se apresuran a ayudarla, preocupados porque por su sangre seca (que se ha congelado) se queda pegada al buzón. En la casa Sniffles, ambos están muy preocupados, ya que Giggles está temblando incontrolablemente. Ellos le dan un vaso de agua, pero no puede beber por su temblor. Lumpy coloca el popote de su granizado en el vaso para que sea más fácil para ella beber. Giggles estornuda sobre Lumpy, al cual le cae el germen lleno de mocos sobre su nariz. Sniffles toma una muestra del moco de Giggles y la coloca en un portaobjetos de vidrio para observar bajo el microscopio. En el microscopio, vemos a los gérmenes que causan el resfriado de Giggles. Sniffles utiliza una varilla eléctrica para exterminarlos y tiene una idea. Sniffles construye un submarino con una varilla eléctrica adjunta a la parte delantera para atacar a los gérmenes. Sube a bordo y se encoge al tamaño de una ameba, cayendo en un poco de líquido. Lumpy toma el líquido con una jeringa para inyectar el pequeño submarino a Giggles. Desafortunadamente, debido a que ella le contagió su resfriado a él, Lumpy estornuda y se inyecta accidentalmente en la pierna. Cuando Sniffles entra en el cuerpo de Lumpy, monitorea la cantidad de tiempo que tiene, con un pequeño contador de tiempo en el panel de control, lo que indica el tamaño de la nave. En el interior de la arteria de Lumpy, Sniffles explora lo que él piensa es el cuerpo de Giggles. Él ve a algunos gérmenes invasores y usa la barra para exterminar a uno de ellos. Los otros se escapan y Sniffles los caza. Lumpy, preocupado por lo que puede hacer Sniffles en su cuerpo, rompe un pedazo de madera del mango de una pala de nieve y agarra un pañuelo. Ata el pañuelo alrededor de la madera y su pierna, torciendo la madera para que se corte el flujo sanguíneo de su pierna al resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Sniffles pasa a través de las venas antes de que puedan estar completamente cerradas. Para empeorar las cosas, la pierna de Lumpy se cae por la estanqueidad del palo en su pierna. Lumpy luego utiliza un detector de metales para localizar la nave de Sniffles, pero tiene dificultades debido a todos los objetos de metal que tiene sobre él. Finalmente localiza a Sniffles en su estómago, después de eliminar por completo todos los objetos de metal de su persona. Lumpy agarra el popote de Giggles y se apuñala en el estómago con él, chupando a Sniffles y un poco de ácido de su estómago a su boca. Sniffles se confunde al encontrar algunos gérmenes que atacan la úvula de Lumpy, pero antes de que pueda atacar, su submarino comienza a expandirse en la garganta de Lumpy, ahogándolo. Lumpy quita el popote de su estómago y se apuñala en la garganta, haciendo que la apertura dé paso al aire. Decidido a cumplir su misión, Sniffles vuela su nave en la nariz de Lumpy donde destruye un germen, causando a muchos otros dispersarse. Él llega a la cabeza de Lumpy pero cuando trata de perseguir a un germen, se ve atrapado y le dispara a una de las fibras nerviosas de uno de los ojos de Lumpy. Sniffles se da cuenta de que debe abandonar el submarino cuando el temporizador indica que está a punto de regresar a su tamaño normal. Casi llega fuera de la nariz de Lumpy, pero la nave se expande en el último segundo, haciendo que la cabeza de Lumpy explote. Giggles se pone de pie, sintiéndose sana y rejuvenecida después de descansar un poco. La sangre de Lumpy salpica en ella, pero, antes de que pueda reaccionar, su cabeza es empalada por la varilla eléctrica de la máquina de Sniffles. Sniffles intenta salir de su máquina, pero accidentalmente, con su pie, restablese el temporizador para encoger. Como sólo había salido la mitad de su cuerpo de la máquina, Sniffles es cortado a la mitad. Él comienza a gatear hacia un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero el popote de Lumpy cae y sostiene uno de sus intestinos, haciendo que sus órganos salgan conforme él se arrastra. Sniffles llega a la mesa, pero su cabeza es cortada por la mitad, haciendo que el botiquín de primeros auxilios caiga en la mano de Sniffles, el cual ya está muerto. Moraleja "It's what's inside that counts" (El interior es lo que cuenta). Muertes #Varios gérmenes mueren por la máquina de Sniffles. #La cabeza de Lumpy explota cuando la máquina de Sniffles se agranda en su nariz. #La cabeza de Giggles es empalada por la punta de la máquina de Sniffles. #La cabeza de Sniffles es cortada a la mitad luego de que una mesa le cae encima. Heridas #Giggles estrella su cabeza contra un buzón y pierde parte de su cerebro. #Lumpy pierde una pierna luego de hacer un torniquete demasiado apretado. #Sniffles corta el nervio óptico de uno de los ojos de Lumpy. #Sniffles pierde la mitad de su cuerpo. Luego, un sorbete cae en sus intestinos, haciendo que sus órganos se salgan. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces. #Giggles aparece sangrando del lado del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, después pasa al lado derecho cuando llegan Lumpy y Sniffles, y vuelve a lado izquierdo cuando ellos se acercan a Giggles. #Cuando Giggles golpea el buzón rompe el picaporte de la puerta, pero cuando llegan Lumpy y Sniffles el picaporte está en su lugar, intacto. #A juzgar por la velocidad del cronómetro, es imposible que la máquina de Sniffles permaneciera pequeña tanto tiempo. #Giggles no debería haberse curado, Sniffles nunca entró a su cuerpo. #Cuando la cabeza de Lumpy explota uno de sus ojos se vuelve negro brevemente. #A pesar de que Giggle sobrevivió al golpe que tuvo, ya deberia haber muerto, considerando que paso demasiado tiempo congelandose. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "In a Jam" y "Junk in the Trunk". *De acuerdo con el reloj de Giggles, ella se levanta a las tres de la mañana. *Este episodio es muy parecido a uno de Bob Esponja, donde Arenita debe meterse al cuerpo de Calamardo para recuperar algo, pero termina con la nave en su estomago, al igual que uno de KND: los chicos del barrio, en este caso a numero 4 donde tienen que sacarle un vegetal, pero lograron salir a tiempo, a su vez, parecido al 3er segmento de "Los Simpsons" de " Treehouse of horror XV" "en el vientre del jefe" donde viajan en el cuerpo del sr burns para salvar a maggie de ser digerida, solo que Homero se quedo atrapado en el cuerpo del Sr Burns por sobrecarga de peso en la nave, asi mismo a un episodio de "Johnny Test" llamado: "Johnny en blanco y Negro" donde tenian que borrarle el recuerdo a uno de los agentes, de espiar a los hermanos Test de sus experimentos, en este ultimo logran salir bien, solo que el de los simpsons salio antes que el de happy tree friends (2004), mientras que los demas se estrenaron despues de 2006 (que fue el estreno de este episodio) el de KND, Bob Esponja y Johnny Test. *Cuando Lumpy pierde la visión de uno de sus ojos aparece una pantalla de colores y sonido similares a la que aparece cuando una televisión pierde la conexión con un canal. *Sin contar a los gérmenes, nadie muere durante 6 minutos en el episodio. *Todas las muertes son causadas por Sniffles (incluida la suya). *Ésta es la segunda vez que un personaje muere tratando de obtener un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Esto pasó anteriormente en Shard at Work, con Handy tratando de obtenerlo. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios de la serie de TV con menos de cinco personajes. *Éste es el único episodio en tener una sola tarjeta de presentación de personajes secundarios. *La música de fondo durante la introducción y el fin del episodio son reutilizadas en YouTube 101: Subscriptions. *Éste es un raro episodio de TV donde hay más personajes protagonistas que secundarios. *Nadie sobrevive en este episodio. *Todas las muertes en este episodio involucran la cabeza. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:I've Got You Under My Skin Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Twelfth Night Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Sniffles